leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Bianca (Adventures)
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Bianca| jname=ベル | tmname=Bel| slogan=no | image=Bianca B2W2 chapter.png | size=180px| caption=| age=yes | years=16 (as of )| gender=Female | hometown=Nuvema Town | region=Unova | relatives=Father, mother | colors=yes| eyes=Green| hair=Blonde| trainer=no | trainerclass= | game=counterpart | counterpart=Bianca| leader=no | team=no | brain=no | manga=Adventures| roundnum=PS462 | roundname=Choices}} Bianca (Japanese: ベル Bel) is a supporting character of the Pokémon Adventures manga series. Character Bianca is a newly starting out Pokémon Trainer along with her two friends, and . She and Cheren are well acquainted with Professor Juniper and were the ones who recommended him to be the third Unova Pokédex holder despite her having never met the boy before. She is described as a girl who goes about in her own pace and is prone to impulsive actions that can get her and those around her in trouble. History Past Bianca and Cheren have been friends with Black since they were small children despite the fact that Black lived in a different town from them. As they played together, Black gained interest in beating the Pokémon League, and to do that he needed an excuse to set off on a journey. Black saw, with Cheren and Bianca, a televised interview with Cedric Juniper talking about a Pokédex. It was Bianca who suggested to a young Black that he should get a Pokémon in order to earn a Pokédex from Juniper, much to Cheren's bewilderment, but Bianca wandered off to and was attacked by a wild Rufflet, which Black eventually caught after befriending a Munna. Present Bianca, along with Cheren, first appears in front of Black's house where they witness the aftermath of the fight involving Professor Juniper's , , and . While Professor Juniper shows her anger over the fight between the starters and the Pokédexes that Black had dropped into a puddle, Bianca gives Cheren the Snivy, stating that it resembled him, and takes Oshawott for herself. They all chase after the missing Tepig and find Black trying to rescue it from a tree. When Black is attacked by an unknown Pokémon, Bianca and Professor Juniper listen to Cheren's explanation about Black's abilities with his Musha and they witness him defeat the Pokémon, a , and fly off. They are all shocked to find out that the Pokédexes that Black had accidentally dropped into the water no longer work. Next, Bianca and Cheren have a brief sparring match with their new Pokémon which ends with Bianca getting hit by her Oshawott and attacking Cheren in anger. Cheren explains his and Bianca's history with Black to Professor Juniper and they decide to go tell him about his Pokédex being the only working one. Just as they leave, Bianca's father tries to stop her from leaving but Bianca refuses to listen to him. Sometime later, after losing a battle to a wild , Bianca and Cheren reach Striaton City to find Black. They manage to find him in a restaurant where Bianca mistakes him being on a date with . After the girl leaves, Bianca and Cheren meet up with Black who explains his situation to them. Soon after, they are introduced to the Gym Leaders of the restaurant/Gym, Cilan, Cress, and Chili. When Black's Gym battle starts, Bianca interferes with the challenge when she attempts to solve the Gyms puzzle, only to get it wrong by saying that is strong against . When Black tries to get her to stay out of his challenge, Bianca retaliates by sending her Oshawott to attack his Tep which causes Cheren's Snivy to attack them in order to stop their fighting. After Cheren defends Bianca, Chili tells them that because of Bianca's interference, Black is disqualified from challenging the Gym. Luckily for Black, it turned out that Chili was only kidding and he lets Bianca and Cheren take on the Gym as well due to it being a good learning experience for Bianca. After this, Black decides to teach Bianca about Pokémon type compatibility by using her Oshawott as an example of which types are super effective and not very effective to Pokémon. As they go through the Gym, Bianca learns about type compatibilities, the starters start to get along, and they finally reach the Gym Leaders. At first, the Gym Leaders have the advantage in the battle but by using strategy, Bianca, Black, and Cheren manage to rack up some damage against the Gym Leaders' Pokémon. Eventually, Bianca has her Oshawott block an attack from Cilan's Pansage and then has it attack Chili's Pansear with its scalchop, defeating it in the process. Immediately after, Oshawott is defeated by Pansage, leaving Tep as the only Pokémon left to fight Cilan and Cress's Pansage and . Despite nearly being defeated by Panpour, Tep manages to feed Oshawott and Snivy some of Pansage's leaves, rejuvenating them and allowing their Trainers to win the match 3-2 when the Gyms time limit runs out. Bianca, Cheren, and Black then receive their Badges from the Striaton Gym Leaders. Afterwards, Bianca and Cheren are given a Xtransceiver from Black in order to keep in touch with him. After this, White comes back and introduces herself to Bianca and Cheren while advertising her BW Agency. After the two groups go their separate ways, Bianca and Cheren realize they didn't get Black's Xtransceiver number and run off to find him. Bianca is later seen walking through the streets of Castelia City with her new Pokémon, , while looking for Black so she can obtain his Xtransceiver number. She is knocked unconscious by an while its Trainer, a , kidnaps her Litwick. Iris later finds the unconscious Bianca and easily deduces what happened and reports it to Burgh who just finished his Gym match against Black. The three of them along with White head to Team Plasma's hideout after Black's newly evolved Pignite follows the scent and they rescue Litwick and the other Pokémon Team Plasma had captured. After arriving in Anville Town, White finds a depressed Bianca playing the flute with the help of her Pokémon. Bianca reveals that during her entire journey, she has been avoiding her overprotective father, and because of this, she hasn't improved her skills in battling. To cheer her up, White takes Bianca to Café Sonata to help her try out performing music. To their horror, they find that the place has been attacked by a wild . They quickly find out that the Vullaby is pursuing the Mythical Pokémon and ransacked the place while chasing it. In order to help, Bianca takes the guitar of a musician and helps Meloetta remember the move . This allows Meloetta to transform into its Pirouette Forme and defeat the Vullaby, which is soon captured by White. Afterward, Bianca decides to give up her Pokémon journey and become Professor Juniper's assistant. When Cedric Juniper comes to deliver Bianca her fixed Pokédex, Bianca decides to give it to White. In the , Bianca goes to Aspertia City at Cheren's request. She gives two Pokédexes to and for winning the small tournament with their classmates to determine the best Trainers between them. Although Whitley is reluctant at first, she takes the Pokédex after some coaxing from Blake. Later, she talks to Cheren about what happened to Black two years ago when they are interrupted by Drayden, who called to inform them about information on Unova's third Legendary Dragon Pokémon, . Afterward, Bianca's father arrives to drag Bianca back home. Several days later, Bianca returns to Aspertia City to watch the Autumn Choir Tournament. In PS541, Bianca hides in Fennel's home alongside Fennel, Amanita, Professor Juniper, and Cedric Juniper to escape the Plasma Frigate freezing Unova's cities. There, Fennel reveals that after researching the Dream Mist for two years, she managed to discover another dimension known as the Pokémon Dream World. She hypothesizes that this may have been where Black went to after being sealed into the Light Stone. Upon hearing this, Bianca immediately demands that Fennel take her to the Entralink, where the real world and Dream World are most connected. Fennel reveals that she had already sent White over to the Entralink to confirm her theory. The operation proves to be a success as White manages to find and obtain the Light Stone. Pokémon was first seen in Professor Juniper's lab where it tried to stop a fight between and , only to be hit by the latter and making it join the fight as well, leaving the lab in a complete mess. Later, it was delivered to along with Tepig and Snivy and once again stopped his partners from a fight. Afterward, Bianca took Oshawott for herself.}} was first seen on top of Bianca's head as she walked through the streets of Castelia City alone. It was taken from Bianca after she was knocked unconscious by a Team Plasma Grunt, but was later rescued after , , Burgh, and Iris went into Team Plasma's hideout together. Sometime before the , Litwick had evolved into a . None of Lampent's moves are known, and its Ability is .}} Formerly owned was seen being held by a young Bianca while her father was seen yelling at her to release her. None of Petilil's moves are known.}} Borrowed is a Pokémon Bianca borrowed from her father. It was borrowed by Bianca, Cheren, and Black to practice Pokémon battling. None of Stoutland's moves are known.}} is a Pokémon Bianca borrowed from her father. He was borrowed by Bianca, Cheren, and Black to practice Pokémon battling. None of Unfezant's moves are known.}} Badges obtained Unova League * (Their First Gym Battle) Trivia * She and Cheren break the pattern that the games set, as in, instead of her having the starter that would be weaker to the player character (in this case, Black), she instead has the starter that is stronger to his. Related articles * Bianca * Bianca (anime) Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Laboratory assistants de:Bell (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:Bel (Pocket Monsters Special) it:Belle (Adventures) zh:白露#精靈寶可夢特別篇